In preparing food, it is often desirable to prepare onions by slicing them in strips or chopping them into small pieces. Most commonly, this is done by using a knife. There are other specially-designed devices for chopping foods, including some devices having a lid having a grid of projections which pivots downward to push the onion or other food item through a grid of blades. The current devices lack certain features that can sometimes make them less desirable to use, or which can improve their functionality.